Five weeks away
by Glassbug
Summary: Jake and Edward happily married ten years ago, but Bella completed them when she joined the mix. What happens when their Mistress returns after being gone for five weeks? WARNING CONTAINS BDSM


**A/N:** I wrote this little one shot as a contest entry but it never made it through the prelims. but it's just too hot and good to be unseen and spend the rest of it's exhistance on my hard drive.

* * *

I sit in her hotel room and wait for my Mistress to arrive.

I listen to the music that she has put on; it's a nice calming piano piece. I don't know what it's called, though.

While I wait, I reread my instructions.

_'__Sit on the bed in your clothes. We are in a free zone, so you may do as you wish until I sit on the bed. You will stay on the bed at all times._

_Love,_

_Mistress.__'_

It's less than five minutes before the door lock beeps and she walks through the door.

She's in a long, leather trench coat and a very tight black pin stripe shirt that makes every curve of her body visible.

A matching black pencil skirt that barely covers her ass and a pair of fuck me black heels finish off her look.

Just the sight of her fabric covered body is enough to have me hard.

I want to walk over to her, put my hands on her waist before pushing her skirt up and ripping the panties from her body.

I want to ram my cock deep into her over and over again, but I can't. She's instructed me to stay sitting.

She stands there, looking at me until the door snaps shut.

The second the lock beeps, she pulls the chopsticks out of her hair and I am mesmerized as it cascades down her back.

She looks at me and slowly licks her bottom lip before she walks toward, me peeling her clothes off slowly.

Piece by piece they hit the floor, first her coat and then her shirt.

When the skirt joins the other items on the ground, I begin palming my cock in anticipation.

She's just half way to me when she's stops, standing still, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, and peering through her glasses.

She only has a black, lacy bra with a matching thong on, but she is delectable and I want her.

She looks sexy and edible even with the essentials covered.

The bra is lacy thin and shows everything and nothing at the same time.

I can see her nipples are hard and begging to be released from their fabric prison.

I lick my lips in anticipation of sucking on them before sinking my teeth in and biting.

Just the thought of feeling her body against mine.

How soft and firm she will be in my hands, rubbing her taunt body against me and making me harder than I already was.

I twirl my finger, hoping to get her to turn around for me and then to my surprise, she slowly does before she starts dancing to the music in the background.

I undo my pants and slide my hand over my cock as I watch her sway and dance.

She raises an eyebrow at me and I smile smugly she never said I couldn't undo my pants just that I needed to remain seated in them.

I curl my finger wanting her closer but she shakes her head. It's more proof she is in charge.

As she carries on dancing, she takes an occasional step forward before stepping back out my reach. Teasing me in a way no one else ever has or can.

"Damn it, woman. Get over here now!" I bark, losing patience.

I feel my aching cock pulse and grow in my hands, wanting nothing but to be buried deep in her.

"Remember who you are talking to pet." She stops all movement and looks at me with disappointment. I lower my eyes in regret.

"Watch me," she commands and I snap my eyes up as she continues her teasing.

She slowly turns while running her hands up her body till they reach her bra, slipping her fingers around her back and unfastens her bra.

She looks over her shoulder at me as she pulls the shoulder straps off letting it fall to the floor.

"Mistress," I hiss, drawing out the '-ss', as my stomach tightens with the pending need to come.

I release my cock because I don't want to come yet. She hasn't given me permission to come yet either.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to focus on not comeing or looking at her body.

I'm so close, it's painful.

She twirls one more time before sinking to her knees and crawling to me.

"Please don't tease," I beg as she keeps crawling to me. It's been too long since we last saw each other.

I close my eyes so that I can take a break from the sight and focus on my breathing.

I open my eyes just as she sucks me into her mouth. There is no more teasing as I hit the back of her throat.

"Mistress," I moan out as I put my hands on each side of her head and wrap her hair in my hands.

When she slowly comes up she smiles seductively and then uses the tip of her tongue, to trail from tip to base and back up to the head of my cock.

"Mistress . . . please," I moan and pant.

"Pet," she says breathily against my cock. "Fuck my mouth. Come in my mouth."

I grasp her hair and start fucking her mouth. Hard. Listening to her moan around my cock has me ready to unload.

I grunt and throw my head back as I come down her throat.

True to form, Mistress swallows everything I give while I fall back panting on the bed, sated.

* * *

I'm bought out of my euphoria by the sound of handcuffs clicking around my wrists and my arms being stretched out and attached to the bed frame.

"Mistress," I whine in annoyance. I want to touch her, to feel her.

"No, you naughty boy. It's my turn and you will watch me rub my clit with my fingers before I come all over your chest. Now knees up and give me something to lean on."

I bend my knees and watch as she straddles my lap; sitting back to show me her lace covered pussy which is already soaked.

I can't help but groan at the sight. She settles down, squeezing her tits once before trailing a hand down her stomach and into her panties, where she starts rubbing her clit.

"Please," I whimper pathetically.

"Please what?"

"I want to see you. I want to taste you. Please undo my hands and let me touch you," I beg desperate for some sort of better contact with her.

"You want to taste me, do you pet?" she says huskily.

I nod my head and watch as she puts her feet down and then crawls up my body. Till her pussy is above my mouth.

"You want to taste me, then do it pet."

I lift my head slightly and lick her cloth covered pussy.

After my third lick from top to bottom I start nipping at her thighs.

"Stop teasing and be a good boy." The minute I hear that I know she is close to the edge and I want to make her come.

My mistress wants me to make her come.

I don't answer, but follow her instructions and start licking at her thong.

She starts grunting and rocking on my face until she squirts; drenching my face and her thong in cum.

Mistress slowly rises and moves away from my mouth while I try to keep my tongue on any part of her body for as long as I possibly can.

When she's too far away, I rest back on the bed.

I have no idea what else she has planned, but whatever it is will be hot and animalistic.

"I think it's time we got rid of some of these clothes. Don't you, my pet?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress," I say like the good boy I am, hoping she will reward me.

I feel something cold against my legs and realize she is cutting my clothes off with scissors.

When she gets up to the waistband, she starts on the other leg and then moves on to my shirt.

"Lift." I lift my body up and the fabric that remains is pulled away from my body.

She then walks away, and I hear the door open again.

I panic, thinking she's left me until I hear her heels again.

"Strip," she orders, and I listen to fabric rustling.

I then watch as Mistress leans over me and grabs a pillow, unable to contain myself, I lean up and kiss her breast.

"Bad boy," she chastises before slapping my face.

"Did I say you could touch me?" she questions.

"No Mistress," I cry, not looking forward to my punishment.

"Eye's down." She barks in annoyance.

She throws the pillow on the floor and barks, "Kneel".

I hear a thump as the unidentified person sinks to their knees.

I listen as her heels clack across the floor again, and I hear a drawer open and close.

* * *

When Mistress comes back, I can see a leather cock ring in her hand and a ball gag.

"Open," she commands, and I open my mouth reluctantly to receive the gag.

I feel her hands leave my head and then surround my cock as she starts sliding the cock ring down my shaft.

I mumble my protests through the gag.

"Quiet." She squeezes my cock hard, making me whimper in pain.

Once the cock ring is in place, I watch as she pulls her thong down and shows me her bare pussy.

She climbs on top of the bed and sits on the wide headboard, spreading her legs.

"Come here, boy. Straddle my naughty pet's lap," she barks and I realize the person that has been kneeling on the pillow is Jake.

Jake climbs up and I feel him lean down until he has straddled me.

I feel sorry for Jake as I realize he has a cock cage on with weights.

"Now, boy, you will lick my pussy and make me come while my naughty pet watches and wishes that it was his tongue licking my pussy."

Jake buries his head in Mistress's pussy and she starts moaning as she pulls him closer by his hair.

"That's it boy. Faster…suck my clit into your mouth." Jake moans and she shakes slightly as she cums over my face.

"Come here, boy, and stand." Jake shuffles forward and I'm forced to watch as she undoes his cage and releases his cock from it.

"Go to the bathroom and do what you need to before coming back. Bring the items on the shelf with you. You will put them on the bedside," she orders as Jake walks over to the door opens and then closes himself inside.

Mistress climbs off the headboard and straddles my lap before she looks at my face.

"Poor pet. Do you feel sorry yet?"

I mumble and nod my head.

"I think it's time to ungag you then," she whispers at my ear before kissing across my jaw till she gets to the gag. She places one last kiss on the ball and fumbles to undo the clasp.

"Oh good, you're back," she says as she hears Jake enter the room, but her eyes stay on me. "Come here and get on this bed."

Jake climbs onto the bed next to me and lies down. "Good boy Jacob," she says as she climbs over him. "I want you to be vocal now on everything I do to you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," Jake says as he moans when Mistress sinks down on his cock.

"Good boy…so hard and big…filling my pussy so deeply," she moans as she slides on his cock.

I whimper as I listen and watch her lift and drop down onto Jake's cock. Jake throws his head back moaning and grunting with each thrust.

She stretches a hand out and wraps it around my cock.

She rubs my cock as she bounces on Jake's.

"Mistress, please, may I come?" he begs, but waits for an answer.

"No!" she barks and then climbs off Jake and walks over to my side.

"Now it's time for some real playing, boys," she says huskily as she plunges onto my cock.

The feeling is divine as she surrounds me. I can feel the butt plug through her thin membrane.

She bounces on me for a few minutes till I'm desperate to come.

"Jacob, come here and stand next to the bed." Jake gets off the bed and stands next to her.

"Jacob, you are to take the condom and put it on before you slather lube all over your cock." She wiggles on my cock grinding against me that just makes me moan in desperation for more.

I hear the foil rip and then the popping of the lid as the lube is opened.

"Good boy, that's right rub that lube all over your cock."

Jake grunts and I look over to watch him massage the lube over himself.

"Enough. Now come and prepare me properly." I feel the bed dip as Jake gets on the bed behind her.

"Pet, play with my nipples. Suck them in your mouth and make them wet and hard." I groan and follow her instruction, working her nipples over as she moans.

"That's enough boy." She moans as her head lolls back. I keep my lips around her nipple sucking.

"Jacob, enter me and fuck me hard." She pants.

I feel the plug pull out her ass completely and then Jake's cock fills her.

He starts to slowly move in and out as I'm pulled in and out of her.

"That's it boys keep going," she moans and throws her head forward.

The pleasure is getting intense and I'm struggling to keep control.

"Mistress, please, may I come?" I cry out as she plunges down on me.

"No," she pants and starts bouncing harder on me.

"Please Mistress," I beg again. If she doesn't let me this time I'll have to yellow.

She grunts and throws her head back before saying, "Boys, come when you're ready. Fill your mistress with cum." I moan at her words and she places her hand between us and loosens the cock ring.

I feel Jake speeding up and moving erratically as he grunts and comes, followed shortly by me as I scream her name.

Mistress slowly falls on top of me and then Jake collapses on top of her panting.

When our breathing finally settles down, I feel Jake remove himself from her and walk to the bathroom.

When he comes back, Mistress rolls off me and he wipes her clean with a damp cloth.

"Jake, I can do that," she says gently. "It's my responsibility to look after you."

"Let me. We haven't seen you in five weeks."

* * *

It's been a hard five weeks as well.

Jake and I nearly jumped on a plane to England to look after her when she was ill.

The only thing that stopped us from getting on the plane were her orders not to come.

Our Mistress has become an essential part of our life since she entered it eight years ago.

The ten years Jake and I have been together have been heavenly. When we met Bella, she changed everything. Now I can't see our life being any other way.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jake, he's my husband after all, but Bella has bought a little something extra to our life.

We now have our house together, Jake and I go on date nights twice a week while the other five days we live under Mistress's control.

Jake goes to the office and works, as he is Mistress's personal assistant, but I stay at home, and that is where I am happiest.

Our home. I do all the cleaning and the cooking and wait patiently until Mistress and Jake return home.

So while she was away, he went to work while I went out and met my friends at the sub meets.

Or I would cook to stop me from worrying and waiting for a telephone call from her or Jake to tell me what was going on.

Then two days ago she called and told us to get on a plane to England.

We got on the first plane out and arrived four hours ago.

We had waited like she ordered not seem each other since our arrival, Jake was in our room and I stayed in Bella's rooms.

Upon entering her room I found my instructions since our arrival.

* * *

My arms are undone next and rubbed as she makes sure there is no damage and Jake hands me a bottle of water.

"Jake come get on this bed," she says and he walks around her side.

"Okay, boys, I'm going to take your collars off. We need to talk," she announces gravely and starts taking Jake's cuff off.

I look at Jake and see the same expression on his face as he sees on mine.

"You can both talk freely but respectfully. All I'm asking you to hear me out first okay?" She says gently as she starts taking my cuff off.

I don't answer and lay my head on her lap.

I don't want her to see me crying.

"Oh Edward," she sighs and starts playing with my hair offering me what reassurance she can.

"What's going on?" Jake asks as he sits next to me and rubs my back.

He knows how important she is to me.

She has filled a void we had struggled to fill for years.

She leans against the headboard and looks at us.

"Boys things are going to have to change."

"No!" I cry out as I bury my head in her stomach.

_She__'__s going to leave us. I don__'__t want her to go._

"Edward calm down please." I feel her hands rubbing faster up and down my side as I cry in her stomach.

_I don__'__t want her to leave us._

"We don't want you to leave us," Jake says from behind me, expressing what I'm thinking but can't put into words.

"I'm not leaving," she states firmly and I look up to see her smiling down at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm staying and I'm not going for any business trips for a while."

I smile up at her as relief fills me. I don't think I could do this again.

"Then what's changing?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispers and I turn to look at her stomach before her face then back again.

"We're going to be daddies," Jake murmurs above me and I watch as she nods before he kisses her.

"Hi baby," I whisper to her stomach. "Bella."

She looks down at me and smiles.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Thank you." I smile at her and Jake.

Jake then leans down and kisses me before lying on the bed next to me while we talk to our baby.

We've wanted a baby for so long but never expected anything to happen.

Our Bella has given us one of the best gifts ever. Bella falls asleep between us and our hands resting on top of her stomach.

I look up at Jake and smile.

"Congratulations Daddy. I love you," I say as I lean forward to kiss him.

"Congratulations to you too," Jake whispers. "And I love you too."

* * *

** ~6 months later~**

I look down at the little girl in my arms before looking over to the bed. Bella is lying in with our other girl in her arms and Jake hovering over them.

Alice and dad left an hour ago after delivering the girls at home. We wanted them to be born here, in our normal environment and somewhere that I and Jake could easily look after them.

"Do you need anything, Bella?" Jake asks quietly.

"Could you get me a drink?"

"I'll do it Jake," I say as I hand him the little girl in my arms.

I walk downstairs into our kitchen and grab three bottles of water and a bottle of pineapple juice from the fridge.

Before I leave the kitchen I decide some food may be in order too.

I grab a tray and make some sandwiches in case anyone is hungry as it has been twelve hours since we last ate.

I load everything on the tray and walk back upstairs to my family.

As I enter Bella's bedroom, I watch as Jake is now in the rocking chair with a sleeping baby in his arms as our other daughter is now suckling on Bella.

"Thank you," she whispers as I place the tray on the side. "Anything else?"

"Yes my boys on this bed with me." I hear Jake chuckle and look over as he gets up and walks to the bed.

We all sit down on the bed and nibble on sandwiches.

"We need to give these two names," Bella whispers so we don't wake up the little one sleeping. "Any ideas?"

I look at Jake and smile as he nods

"We actually thought about that. How would you feel about the names Marie Isabella Cullen and Elizabeth Joy Cullen?" Jake says gently looking at Bella.

When we got married Jake and I decided to go by one name and Cullen was the name we settled with.

"Boys they don't have to have my name."

"They are taking a name from each of their dads. Their mom needs a name in them to honour her too."

She smiles down at the girls. "Who's who?"

"The one in your arms looks like a Marie and the one in Jake's looks like a Lizzie," I say as I wrap an arm around Bella and she leans towards me.

Bella yawns one more time as her eyes close.

Jake stands up from the bed and puts Lizzie in her bassinet by Bella's side before coming back and taking Marie from Bella's arms.

He burps Marie then settles her in to the same bassinet as Lizzie.

We both manoeuvre Bella so she can sleep comfortably before Jake and I kiss her goodnight.

I grab the baby monitor and head for the door with Jake following closely.

"You ready to go to bed?" Jake whispers in my ear.

"Yeah they will call if they need us."

"What a crazy day," Jake says as we enter our bedroom and get some rest before our girls wake up.

He's right, it has been a wild day, but I wouldn't have changed it for anything.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this little one shot.**


End file.
